The princess and Akatsuki
by jokergirl2001
Summary: On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one :**_

_**Akatsuki in danger!?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV <strong>_

My eyes fluttered open to see my white ceiling making me frown 'Maybe I should paint it' I thought as I rolled out of my bed

Yawning I made my way downstairs to my kitchen to make myself something to eat.

"Yo Lucy, nice place you have here" Gray said sitting on the counter

I lazily looked at him "Your clothes" I said as I walked pass him towards my fridge

_Yesterday I bought my own house. No more worrying about rents. The house is relatively big. My room, three guest rooms (for when Natsu, Erza or Gray crash here), two bathrooms, livingroom and kitchen. Now I have to save up for some furniture and other stuff_

"Where did my clothes go!?" I heard him yell

I shook my head at his antics.

"Here to help me move in?" I questioned

He looked at me with a serious face "Lucy, I heard from Mira that you were going on a solo job by yourself." he said

I looked at him and then smiled "Worried?" I teased

"Why are you going alone?" he asked

"I'm not alone, I have my spirits. Besides Natsu went on a job with Lisanna and Happy, Erza went on a one month request and I don't want Juvia cursing her love rival for going with you" I explained

He sighed in defeat "What job did you take?" he asked

"A simple escort job" I lied

He seemed relieved "Good, you can handle that at least" he said

I sighed

'They're babying me again...ever since the Phantom thing that they discovered I was a 'princess' they keep treating me like I'm a damsel in distress or something. I'm not weak! I've been training...but they don't notice that. Besides the reason why I may seem weak is because they never let me do anything to prove myself and the fact that unlike them I prefer not to fight!

I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up "Good, now go before Juvia kills me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"Where the fuck are we!?" Hidan yelled out loud.

He and the others woke up in darkness not knowing where they were. They felt weird.

"Calm down" Kakuzu said

"How can I fucking calm down!?" Hidan yelled again

"He's right,un" Deidara agreed with a nod

"Shut up brat" Sasori said

Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame and Konan stayed sillent

Nagato or commonly known as Pein had enough "Quiet!" he ordered

Everyone were now silent thank Pein.

"Alright, now we have to figure out our current lo-"

He was cut off as a door went open revealing a green haired man with red eyes "Huh? Why are there cats in the closet?" he asked

"Cats? Is he fucking retarded!?" Hidan yelled out loud

"Idiot, look at the others" Kakuzu said

Hidan looked at the others "Fuck, we're cats. I fucking hate cats"

"Shut the hell up! Or I'll kill you all!" the man threathened

Pein glared at the man and took a protective stand next to Konan.

"Rivals, what's taking so-cats?" another man appeared

This one had blue hair and green eyes.

"Oh no" Rivals said

"Cats!" the man said with stars in his eyes

"Eren, damn your obsession" Rivals muttered

Eren ignored him and picked up Sasori who gave him a blank face "You're so cute, yes you are, yes you are!" he cooed

Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and even Kakuzu snorted in amusement

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting on the train heading of to Heart's town. Weird name. Her job wasn't an escort mission as you may have guessed.<p>

She took on a job to take down a group of bandits

Of course the only one that knew was Mira who thought that she was going with Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth

Lucy had to admit that she was a genius. Or a great liar at least.

"Need some company, princess?" Loke asked with a seductive smile as he appeared next to her

Lucy smiled at him and nodded

* * *

><p>"Aren't they cute!?" Eren exclaimed<p>

The other people (there was about fifty) rolled their eyes and went back to drinking.

The Akatsuki stood in the middle of the hall close to each other

"Well this is an interesting developement" Kisame commented

"Hn" Itachi for once agreed

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked looking at a lacrima

"No we can't keep them!" Rivals exclaimed

The Akatsuki all looked at him

"But, why not!?" Eren pouted

"...We are criminals! What kind of criminals keeps a group of weird cats as pets?" Rivals calmly asked

"...Us?" Eren asked

"We are-"

Before Rivals could finish the door went open to reveal a blond girl

She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt along with a black vest. Hot pink shorts and black combat boots. She had a whip and keys on her belt. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Who the fuck is that slut?" Hidan asked

"How should we know?" Kisame questioned

"Quiet" Pein hissed

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lucy Heartfillia. Fairy Tail's very own princess always hiding behind her spirits" Eren said with a smirk

Lucy lazily looked at him

Before anyone can see what happened Lucy appeared in front of him and punched him in his jaws making him fly away and crash into a wall

"Don't call me a princess" Lucy calmly spoke taking out two gold keys

"What can we do for you princess?" Virgo and Loke asked in perfect synch

"Help me capture these guys?" Lucy asked

"Of course" the two answered

"What the fuck just happened!?" Hidan yelled

"That wasn't a jutsu" Kisame said

"She doesn't have any chakra" Itachi noted

"Who is she,un?" Deidara questioned

Pein narrowed his eyes at the blond girl as she fought alongside her other companions.

When they were done Virgo chained the bandits up and left along with Loke

"Well seems like the princess can fight" Rivals said with a smirk

Lucy looked at him with a poker face

"We've heard a lot about Fairy Tail. A kind, loving, caring guild where everyone is family." Rivals said walking towards the cats

"So?" Lucy spoke

"We've also heard about one of their core members, Lucy Heartfillia. A kind, caring, warm, forgiving, sweet..oh the list can go on forever and you won't find any bad qualities about her. Except one little weakness" he said as he picked Konan up

He held Konan up and had a knife at her neck

"Konan!" Pein exclaimed losing his calm

Of course no one blames him. Even the Akatsuki were cautious about their only female's current situation

"She'll go out of her way for complete strangers. I wonder if you'll do that for cats too" Rivals finished with a mad grin

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and placed her hands on her keys

"Freeze! No calling out any of your spirits or the cat gets it." Rivals said in amusement

Lucy dropped her hands and glared at Rivals "What do you want?" she asked

"Put your hands up so Eren can tie them" Rivals ordered

Just then Eren pushed himself of the wall and started walking towards Lucy with an amused face

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked

The two just chuckled

Lucy raised her hands up "Your funeral" she said

Eren laughed "What can you do princess?" he asked

Lucy smirked at him "Ask your friend"

Eren turned around and his eyes widened in shock

Rivals had been crystalized.

"Look down" Lucy said

Eren looked down and saw himself begin to crystalize "You fucking-" he was cut off as he became a crystal

* * *

><p>"Ha, that bitch has skill!" Hidan laughed at the scene<p>

Konan was still stuck in the now crystalized man's hands

Pein had ran over to the man and started clawing his legs

"Need some help saving your friend?" Lucy asked looking at Pein

Pein in turn slowly nodded wondering how Lucy will help Konan

When Lucy placed her hands on Konan she flinched.

"You must be scared, it's alright now" Lucy assured her with a smile calming her down

Konan relaxed as Lucy removed her from the man as gently as possible

"There" Lucy said placing her down next to Pein.

"Thank you" Konan said

Of course to Lucy it was a simple 'meow'

"Your welcome" Lucy smiled at her somehow understanding her

"Fucking show's over, what the fuck do we do now?" Hidan hissed earning Lucy's attention

"Oh there's more of you. What an odd group" she commented

She then chuckled to herself 'Look who's talking' she thought

Konan laughed along too

"What were you guys doing here anyway?" Lucy questioned

"Like hell if we know bitch." Hidan said

"I have a feeling he said something...offensive" Lucy said

"Busted" Kisame said

Deidara laughed

"And I have a feeling he just made fun of you" Lucy said pointing at Kisame and then Hidan

"..." the cats stayed quiet wondering is she's a mind reader

"So..do you guys have a place to stay?" she asked

The cats all looked at her

She felt nervous for some reason "I uh since I s-saved you...might as well take responsibility, you know?" she asked

Konan smiled at her and walked over to her somehow knowing they're safe with Lucy. She purred out of cat instinct

The others also walked over to Lucy knowing she's their best bet

Lucy smiled at them "Alright, welcome to the family!" she exclaimed

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 Naming

_**Chapter two :**_

_**New names**_

* * *

><p>Lucy, Taurus and the Akatsuki stood in Lucy's living room. Taurus was carrying a box filled with the odd cats.<p>

"You can put them down now Taurus, thank you for helping me" Lucy gave said spirit a grateful smile

Taurus placed them down "Anything my boobs!" he grinned

And so it was only Lucy and her odd cats

Lucy opened the box and smiled at the sillent cats thinking they are terrified.

"Okay, time to name you all" she decided

The cats all groaned except for Konan who didn't mind.

Lucy picked one of them up. She picked up a blue cat who had amber eyes, yes she picked up Konan.

"So pretty.." she mumbled

Konan just smiled at her

Lucy thought of naming her 'Angel' but that name already belonged to someone else so she decided on

"Iris...that was my mother's favorite flower" she decided

The Akatsuki didn't fail to notice her using past tense.

Lucy placed Konan down and grabbed another cat. This cat was blond or yellow if you will and had blue eyes. Lucy loved the cat's eyes, it reminded her of the sky and freedom. Yes the cat was Deidara whose personality is the polar opposite of the calm sky.

"Sora, I'll name you Sora" Lucy decided with a small nod to herself

"**No freaking way,un! Don't go giving me lame names, yeah!" **

Of course to Lucy it sounded like hissing and meowing.

"You don't like it?" Lucy asked looking directly at Deidara's eyes

She had a cold look

"Do you prefer Barbie?" she asked

The Akatsuki all started laughing as Deidara glared at Lucy

**"The bitch just made you her bitch!" **Hidan laughed

"Sora it is then" Lucy said placing him down

She then grabbed another cat and smiled at the cat. The cat had jet black hair and equally black eyes. He was giving a stoic face and an aloof vibe reminding Lucy of the current protagonist of her current work.

"Sly, like the sly weasel in my story." she said not realizing the pun in that sentence and Itachi's eye twitch

**"Hear that Itachi?" **Kisame laughed

**"The bitch has some naming skills!"**

**"Serves you right, un!"** Deidara laughed

Ignoring the cats Lucy continued

"Sly is the big brother of another character in my story. He's aloof, stoic and basically emotionless to anyone but his little brother Drake. He'd do anything for his little brother and started doing bad things for money to supports Drake. One day Drake finds out that Sly killed their abusive father and started hating Sly without knowing the real reason why. So the story follows them, Sly still doing his best as the big brother and Drake trying to kill Sly." Lucy explained

.

Everyone was quiet

.

.

.

.

.

**"That was spot on!" **Kisame exclaimed in shock.

Lucy placed Itachi, I mean Sly down and picked up another cat. The cat was red and had grey-ish brown eyes. The cat was Sasori who was wearing his usual blank bored look

"Now what should I name you?" Lucy pondered for a moment

Sasori stayed quiet

The others were interested in the next name

"Sa..So...no, that would be an odd name for a cat. Who would name their cat Sasori?" Lucy chuckled

**"It's official, this bitch has some sort of mind fucking powers" **Hidan said

**"Yeah, she's probably playing with us,un!" **Deidara hissed

Sasori was highly bored. He didn't care as long as it wasn't anything dumb like Doug or Scooby. On second thought he'd like to have his own name

"Sasori? Well nothing else comes to mind." Lucy decided with a shrug looking at Sasori for approval

Sasori nodded and was placed down

Next cat. Orange with weird purple eyes, obviously Nagato or Pein.

"Now what should I name you?" Lucy asked again

She closed her eyes in concentration and muttered "Maybe I should just name you Plue two"

She then snapped her eyes open and looked at Pein with unfazed determination in her eyes. "I've decided, you're the most fit to be the leader considering you helped me keep the others quiet on the train. So you are now Captain."

Well Leader would have been better but Pein nodded nonetheless

Lucy sighed in relief "Thanks buddy" she muttered placing him down

The next cat's body had blue scales which Lucy just noticed. She considered it an odd quirk but didn't mind. The cat's eyes were white and small.

"Buddy, that's your name" Lucy tiredly decided wanting to speed up the naming process

Kisame didn't mind. It was better than Fishy

But with a glare from him Deidara shut his trap

She grabbed a silver cat with purple eyes

**"Bitch you better give me a good name or better yet pull another mind fuck power to name me Hidan" **it was obvious who said this

Lucy looked at Hidan in thought

Honestly she just wanted one of Mira's famous strawberry milkshake, damn she wanted to ask for the recipe. She decided to ask Mira the next time she sees her, man she really wanted some strawberry.

Strawberry was like in her opinion the God of fruits!

"Ichigo, you're Ichigo" Lucy decided wiping off the drool on her mouth

**"Fuck you, as soon as I fucking turn back to normal I'll sacrifice you're fucking ass to Jashin!" **Hidan yelled

The others just laughed

Lucy grabbed another cat.

The cat's fur was tan and the cat had stitches all over his body. He had green eyes. Lucy remembered this cat eyeing her jewels with interest in the train. The cat seemed to be interested in money so she opened her mouth

"Jewels, since you seemed interested in how money works I named you after money" she said placing him down

The others didn't laugh

They were at loss for words

Kakuzu was just glad he wasn't named after strawberries.

The last cat (finally!) was so cute in Lucy's opinion. Half white and half black. The cat had yellow eyes. Somehow reminding Lucy of Plue

"You're Plue junior"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to everone who reviewed my story and followedfavorited it!**_

_**I'll be sure to answer to all the reviews I've received so far in the next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three :**_

_**Life of a cat**_

* * *

><p>So after getting named Lucy went up to her room, her new cats following her to get information. As she arrived in her room she frowned again "I really need to decorate this place or it might seem like I live in a hospital" she mused out loud<p>

Walking over to her desk she began working on her new novel not paying attention to her new cats.

"As for now we have to gather intel on our current situation." Pein said

The others nodded in agreement

"The only fucking problem is that we're fucking cats owned by a fucking blond slut." Hidan cussed

"Her name's Lucy." Konan stated feeling oddly protective of her new owner.

"Right, so what should we figure out first?" Kisame asked

"How about the reason why we're in this mess" Kakuzu said

Everyone of them stayed silent.

"I..can't remember" Sasori decided to say

"It's safe to assume none of us remember what happened." Pein said

When the others nodded in agreement he continued "What do you remember last?" he asked

"Me and Itachi going on that mission to get the nine tailed brat." Kisame said as a matter of fact

"I remember that, yeah." Deidara said with a nod

"Yes I remember that too **Idiots you're missing something**" Zetsu informed

They all looked at Zetsu. One side of his face wearing a big grin while the other seemed annoyed "**That brat Tobi isn't here"**

"That damn Tobi is probably responsible,un!" Deidara yelled wanting to blow up the little brat

"I'm going to fucking sacrifice his ass to Jashin when we get back!" Hidan yelled and the others didn't care

"We'll deal with him when we get back," Konan started earning everyone's attention "But for now we gather information."

Pein nodded "Konan and I will gather information from Lucy, Itachi and Kisame will look into Lucy's items to try and figure out something about this place, Deidara and Sasori will get a lay out of this house, Hidan and Kakuzu will join Konan and I in researching more about Lucy and Zetsu will look for any possible escape route, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>With Konan and Pein<strong>

Konan stared at Lucy wondering how she should go about gathering information on Lucy. Narrowing her eyes at the girl who was busy writing she sighed. _First off I have to act like a feline _

"Nagato..." she muttered

Of course she only calls Pein Nagato when the two are alone.

"Konan? Is something wrong?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"I have an idea..." she started

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi and Kisame<strong>

The duo walked out of the room and headed towards a shelve filled with books that Itachi saw.

"Kisame," he started gaining the latter's attention "We have to get those" he said pointing his paw at the books

"Always a bookworm, huh Itachi." Kisame stated with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori and Deidara. <strong>

"Come on already brat" Sasori said in an annoyed tone

"How did you get off the stairs so easily, un!" Deidara demanded as he slowly walked downstairs

"Hurry up already brat, I hate waiting around." Sasori said ignoring the blond cat

"I know that already Sasori my man!" Deidara exclaimed and his paw slipped resulting in him rolling off the stairs.

"Good you're finally down, now let's go." Sasori said not even bothering to check if Deidara's okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan and Kakuzu.<strong>

"This bitch is so fucking boring." Hidan said analyzing Lucy as Lucy continued with her book

"At least she's educated, unlike a certain someone I know" Kakuzu muttered

"Brainy woman aren't any fucking fun! The wild ones on the other hand..." Hidan said with a lecherous grin

Kakuzu didn't bother retorting as his eyes landed on Lucy's wallet. It was sticking out of her bag which was on the floor. Ignoring Hidan's rant on brainy women being too hard to get he walked over to something he could enjoy. Money.

"Kakuzu you fucker, don't fucking ignore me! One of these days I'll sacrifice your ass to Jashin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zetsu<strong>

"I wonder how Obito's doing. **He better be looking for a way to get us back.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy.<strong>

"You lied to me!?" Angelika exclaimed, her voice filled with sadness and the look of betrayal in her face.

"Lied? I simply acted like the man you wanted..."

Lucy flinched in surprise as Iris jumped on her lap. Smiling she stroked her fur earning a purr of delight. Konan smirked down at Pein who had thought it was a bad idea to suddenly jump on Lucy's lap.

_"Fine I admit that I was being paranoid_" Pein admitted with a slight hiss

Lucy looked over at Captain. "Do you want to come here too?" she asked

In return Pein simply meowed and jumped on her lap. Smiling to herself Lucy stroked his fur making him tense. At the same time she stroked Iris' fur making her purr in delight. Slowly Captain relaxed and even let out a small purr in content.

Humming softly Lucy closed her book deciding to finish it with a cliffhanger. Oh how she loved trolling with her fans.

_"See? She isn't trying to harm us" _Konan said with a smug smile making Pein sigh _"Yes Konan, you were right as always. But I don't see how having her pet us helped us gain any information."_

Konan purred lazily swinging her tail _"Lucy Heartfilia is our caretaker of sorts right now. She apparently belongs to an organization as well judging from the events of yesterday. Her organization was called Fairy Tail. To others she seems like a kind, caring and good person. I think it's true too since she went out of her way to help us and even gave us a place to stay. She uses a weird energy source to summon those strange people similar to us summoning animals. She's writing a book heavily resembling our member Itachi's life. She's an authoress and her pen name is Lucky Star. Apparently she loves plot twists and cliffhangers."_

Pein just stared at her right hand woman in shock. He was stunned! Coughing he said _"Konan you never cease to amaze me."_

Konan gave him a lazy wink _"One of us have to be observant and memorize everything we can considering we are running a dangerous organization."_

_"I suppose so, thank you."_

_"You're welcome Na~ga~to.." _she purred as Lucy rubbed her ears

"Ne...what are you two talking about?" Lucy curiously asked

_"About you.." _Konan said

_"Konan!" _Pein hissed

Lucy chuckled "So it's a secret, huh? Too bad."

_"What? She can't understand us._" Konan said

Pein sighed.

Loud hissing grabbed their attention.

_"Kakuzu you fucker! Why the fuck did you slash me with your fucking claws!?"_

_"Don't. Touch. My. Money."_

_"Your money? The money belongs to that fucking blond slut!" _

_"So? She won't mind. She did name me after currency after all."_

Pein and Konan jumped down as walked over to the arguing duo as Lucy followed behind them with a chuckle.

"You two remind me of Gray and Natsu" Lucy commented bending down

Pein, Konan and Kakuzu shoot her a curious glance as she grabbed Hidan up. "Don't fight with your friend no matter if he's annoying or not" she scolded him with a frown

_"Shut the fuck up!" _he hissed as he tried to slash her

Only Lucy was no fool, she simply held him away from her face "Now, that wasn't very nice." she commented placing Hidan down

Hidan tried to launch at her but Pein stopped him. _"Don't. We won't harm this girl." _he hissed making Hidan stop with a click of his tongue

Lucy rubbed Pein's ear. Pein had a lot of endurance since he didn't purr, he wouldn't purr in front of anyone except Konan. "Thank you" she received a simple meow.

Turning back she saw her money on the floor apparently being parted into different categories "It seems the name I gave you fits, huh?" she smirked at Kakuzu who merely grunted.

"Well then I'm glad someone values money. My partner used to burn money to roast food!" Lucy said with a frown thinking of the pink haired salamander

_"...I feel sorry for you. At least the people I work with knows better than to come near my money." _Kakuzu said but it just sounded like a meow

Lucy smiled at him "Maybe I should keep you in charge of my money. Make sure Ichigo doesn't tear 'em apart" she said

Before Kakuzu could say anything else they heard a loud thud.

"What could that be?" Lucy wondered standing up

She walked out of her room with the others following closely.

She reached her stairs and sat down again. "Do you guys need a lift?" she asked her cats

Pein and Konan shared a glance before jumping on her shoulders. Kakuzu grunted and jumped on top of her head. The three hanged on to her using their claws. Hidan merely hissed at her.

She shrugged "You remind me of Laxus and Gajeel before they did a heel face turn"

Lucy quickly reached downstairs and walked over to two hissing cats.

_"Nice going brat"_

_"It wasn't my fault, un!"_

_"Whatever, now we have to tell Leader that we broke the human brat's vase"_

_"I already know" _Pein hissed stopping their argument

Sasori and Deidara looked up to see their leader hanging onto Lucy's left shoulder with an annoyed look. _"I told you to inspect not destroy." _he stated

Before either could answer Lucy bend down and pushed both away from the broken pieces of glass. Kakuzu, Konan and Pein jumped off from her as well. The five observed Lucy's reaction.

Lucy simply stared at the broken pieces of glass with a blank face. The vase they had broken was a gift from her old landlady. She began to pick the pieces up thinking up a way to apologize to her landlady.

_"You slut! You fucking left me behind!" _Hidan yelled out

_"Idiot, this isn't the time" _Kakuzu hissed

"Ouch!" Lucy hissed at her finger which had just been cut by the glass. Glancing at her bleeding finger she sighed and placed it in her mouth.

_"What the fuck happened here?" _Hidan questioned

Deidara just shrugged and Sasori didn't bother answering.

"Sora, Sasori..." Lucy finally said turning to her two cats with a frown "Be careful. What would have happened if the vase had fallen on you? You could have gotten hurt."

_"What? Didn't we just break something important to her,un?" _

_"Brat, she's just acting like it's okay."_

Pein and Konan sighed

Kakuzu looked at the vase _"Back at our world the vase would have been worth a fortune." _he analyzed

Deidara and Sasori both stiffened. They had just broken an expensive vase? And Lucy didn't even yell at them? She just forgave them?

Lucy sighed earning their attention "No use in crying over spilled milk, I can just buy another vase to replace it. There are plenty of these around, not like they're worth much" she said

Kakuzu was stunned. How exactly did the industry work in this world?

_"What's going on here? **Who cares?**" _

Lucy and the others turned around to see Zetsu. "Oh hey, did we bother you?" Lucy asked sheepishly rubbing her neck

Zetsu just meowed at her

"Well do you know where the other two are?" she asked

Zetsu started walking away prompting them to follow him.

They found Itachi reading one of Lucy's book while Kisame slept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

_**A/N : Sorry for not updating in a long while! I just had no inspiration for these stories but I'm back now!**_

_**I'll be answering all those lovely reviews (the reason I picked up this story) in the next chapter!**_


End file.
